


Between (drabble collection)

by colls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Collection of 100-word drabbles set after 'The Clone Wars' and before 'Rebels' (mostly). Written for various prompts, fests, communities, etc.Will add character and relationship tags as needed.Chapter 1: Ahsoka, trustChapter 2: Barriss/Asajj, leave a markChapter 3: Ahsoka, celebrating her birthdayChapter 4: Rex & Ashoka, safety checkChapter 5: Anakin & Rex, searching for AhsokaChapter 6: Rex: office of galactic loyaltyChapter 7: Ahoska: job search





	1. Ahsoka: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [trust](https://challengeme.dreamwidth.org/3859.html)

Reaching the lower levels, Ahsoka began to doubt her decision. Not her decision to leave the Order, she felt confident about that. She doubted her decision to remain on Coruscant. Maybe putting as many parsecs between her and the temple would've been a better idea.

She continued down, the air growing more dense as her mood grew heavy. She felt the tone lift as she reached level 1313, a resonance that felt like static electricity. It wasn't a neon signpost, but she could sense the Force.

If her former master had taught her anything it was to trust her senses.


	2. Barriss/Asajj: Leave a Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [Barriss/Asajj, sharp](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html?thread=1240008#cmt1240008)

"Was impersonating me part of the plan?"

Barriss hadn't heard anyone enter, but had been waiting for this. "I improvised," she said as she turned to face Asajj Ventress. Stepping towards her she added, "Was getting chummy with Ahsoka Tano part of the plan?"

Asajj grinned as she moved closer, "I improvised." 

Barriss allowed herself to be pushed against the wall, felt her robe give way and barely managed to send her mind to lock the door before she felt a mouth on her neck. She growled at the sharp sting of teeth on flesh, knowing it'd leave a mark.


	3. Ahsoka: Celebrating Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [Star Wars, any, s/he remembers the last time celebrating her/his birthday](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/81536.html?thread=3954816#cmt3954816)

Ahsoka stepped over garbage as she made her way along one of the lower levels of Coruscant, clutching her purchase tightly to her chest. She had never lived in the lap of luxury, but compared to her current circumstances a hard cot onboard a cold Destroyer would be welcome. 

Her accommodations still smelled odd, despite her cleaning efforts. She sat down and carefully unwrapped her package. Today's birthday feast consisted of expired rations and had cost her the last of her credits. 

She thought back to her last birthday, spent in war but amongst friends, and tried not to cry.


	4. Rex & Ahsoka: Safety Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [check](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1586063.html)

"Again."

Rex concentrates on her movements; the fastened clasp, the efficient tug to confirm a harness is in place, the graceful balance of her stance as she finishes donning the modified jetpack and prepares to leap towards flight.

"You're almost getting good at this," he ignores Ahsoka's eyeroll, "Again."

"How many times are you going to make me do this?"

While the thought of her blasting off with it strapped to her back terrifies him, he knows she'd do it anyway. This practiced safety check is all he can think to do about it. 

"As many times as it takes."


	5. Anakin & Rex: Searching for Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [keep your eyes peeled](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/484052.html?thread=14589908&posted=1#cmt16433364)

"Are you sure she's down here, sir?" Rex looked around at the debris on the ground and took in the dinginess of Coruscant's lower levels. He always pictured the commander outdoors in a place with lots of sunshine.

"She's down here," Anakin replied. 

"Along with a lot of unsavory types," Rex muttered.

Anakin paused, sensing something with the Force.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Rex. I think we're walking into an ambush."

Rex resisted the urge to pull his blaster. They rounded the corner cautiously, both hoping to be greeted with a sarcastic quip instead of a gang of underworld thugs.


	6. Rex: Office of Galactic Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [office](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1591617.html)

The clones read the public notice from the Office of Galactic Loyalty. The survey was titled _"Perceived Incidents of Seditious or Subversive Activity"_

"What are they doing now, trying to regulate our thoughts?" asked Fives.

"Like you have thoughts," quipped Kix.

"More than you ever do."

Rex tuned out the retort and subsequent squabbling amongst his brothers and continued to read the memo. Loyalty surveys and rigidly defined behavior among military ranks was one thing, but this was directed to every citizen of the Republic. If the higher ups continued on this path, they'd have a rebellion on their hands.


	7. Ahsoka: Job Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt [rude](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1598154.html)

"Security?" the man asked incredulously.

"Think I can't handle it?" Ahsoka stood with her hands on her hips.

The man looked at her, his eyes roving up and down. "Move along little girl. Find someone who needs cleaning or something. You're too young for any sort of work I've got and you certainly don't have enough going on to do security detail."

Ten seconds later, he was face down on the ground. His three companions were also disarmed. 

Ahsoka, who held one of his arms behind his back, leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Now that was just rude."


End file.
